oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadful Hollow
| affiliation = Devi L. Daemon | type = Underground Network | log = 100 years | population = 26,000,000 }} Dreadful Hollow is home to the Mazoku. It is massive underground Network of caves and caverns in the new world and it is the deepest underground cave in the world going all the way down to the last layer of the mantel just above the outer core. This causes pressure, gravity and heat to increase the further down one goes creating conditions that would be consider uninhabitable by surface dwellers. General Information Mazoku Mazoku are a humanoid species that inhabit and rule over the Dreadful Hollow. They are said to be descendants of daeva (not to be confused with deva). In terms of leadership,The "Mao" is the king of Dreadful Hollow and head of the Mazoku royal family. Other Life Forms Thought many normal animals live of Soulful Isle within Dreadful Hollow exist two powerful and highly intelligent spices who also serve as Guardians to two of the main sections of Dreadful Hollow. The G-F(G-Force) trolls are one these species. They live at "Entrance" and serve as its guardians while eating the minerals and rocks at the entrance. They have enormous physical strength and powerful bodies allowing them to fulfill there duties as guardians with relative ease, they also gather life stock and such which is then traded with the Mazoku for minerals found in deeper levels of Dreadful Hollows. The other species is the Titan beasts. They inhabit the "Bottom" serving as its guardians while feasting on the rich minerals and lava beast that exist down there. They are enormous in size ranging anywhere form 6-7 meters tall (19' 6" - 23") and have incredibly powerful bodies begin able to live normally on floor 10 where the pressure and gravity are 1024 times that of normal. They guard the sacred treasure and await the one who is worth as he will be their King. Layout The entrance to Dreadful Hollow exist on Soulful Isle, a very small island in the New World. IT is split into 11 layers which include the Entrance, the floors (1-9) and the Bottom. Each layer has its own inhabitants and guardians who have been tasked by the royal family. The island it self appears to be uninhabited by humans having lush green plants and bountiful wildlife. Entrance The entrance to Dreadful Hollow is considered the first layer and one of the three main sections of Dreadful Hollow. It looks like a bottom less canyon, it wholes the secret entrance to the First floor of Dreadful Hollow and is inhabited by the G-F trolls who also serve as its guardians. The G-F trolls have amazing strength able to fend off most of the undesirables from finding the cave. Floors The floors are huge caverns that connected by tunnels that go all the way down to the outer core. There are nine main caverns the first cavern is mostly uninhabited and is similar to a giant and extremely complex maze, the gravity here is twice that of the normal gravity of the outside world and air has slightly less oxygen. As the floors go down by one the gravity is twice that of the previous floor and so is the pressure, the temperature also increases as you near the outer core. While the oxygen level also continuously decreases . Each floor is huge and any single one could hold the entirety of the Mazoku race but there is only one large city on each. The Mazoku normally move down to lower floors through out their lives in order to better train themselves but usually return to their home floors in their later years. The caverns are lined with different minerals, crystals and metals becoming more and more precious as one goes down to lower floors. This is the major reason why Mazoku value strength over wealth as it exist all around them. Level of gravity and pressure *1st Floor 2 times *2nd Floor 4 times *3rd Floor 8 times *4th Floor 16 times *5th Floor 32 times *6th Floor 64 times *7th Floor 128 times *8th Floor 256 times *9th Floor 512 times The 8th and 9th floors are home to the Mazoku royal family. Their main family lives on the 8th floor while the Mao, his retainers and a few elites of the royal family live on the 9th. The ninth floor is where the Mazoku royal Palace is and also the hidden entrance to the 10th floor bottom. Only the Head of the Mazoku, the Mao, knows of its location and is sworn to protect it until someone with the qualifications to enter arises. Floors 1 - 9 are Guarded by the Hell's Guardians who are signed numbers that corresponding with their strength. The 9th floor is guarded By "Number Zero" while the 1st floor is guarded by "Number 8" Bottom The Bottom is the lowest floor of Dreadful Hollow, floor 10. It is home to the Titan beasts who also serve as its guardians. On this Floor lie's the sacred treasure of the Mazoku family which can only be inherited by those who gain the qualifications. History